True Meaning
by PenguinValentine
Summary: [One shot] Many words has only one meaning, while some has two or more. Chii has a question about the two words she saw in one of Hideki's magazine, will she get the answer from Hideki or does she have to seek another source?


**True Meaning**

* * *

Author's Note: This story was based and inspired by a dirty joke that has been send around instant messager. Disclaimer.

* * *

Setting up the table, the cute personcom came across two words when she skimmed the open magazine that belonged to her owner.

"Hideki, what's a bitch?" she asked innocently as her eyes traveled from the magazine to the man cooking in the small kitchen.

"What?" he said full of shock as he looks at her slowly. Seeing the innocent personcom, even if she's a robot, he couldn't lie to her. "Um, a bitch is another word for a female dog. Yeah, another name."

The personcom, Chii, looks at her owner who's fluttering and dropping spoons. "Hideki, what's a pussy?"

"That's another name for a cat, like the orange one we saw today," he stated as he nearly dropped the plate of food. Flushed from the perverted questions. "Now, let's eat and no more questions, Chii."

Next day, she was invited to Minoru Kokubunji's household. Visiting, she stopped and rang the doorbell. Answered by Yuzuki, Minoru's personal favorite personcom, Chii bowed and entered the big house.

"Milk?" Yuzuki asked as she held up a teapot full of tea. Chii shook her head gently as her hair swing with the motion, taking the cup as she drinks slowly from it, just the way Chitose had taught her. Their relationship has grown, even though Chii still doesn't remember her previous life. Chitose has taught her many things, from cooking to sewing, skills known by any housewife.

"Chii," spoke a voice, walking down the wide stairs. Maid personcoms bowed as Minoru entered the room. "I'm glad you remember our meeting."

"Chitose-san reminded Chii," she replied with a smile.

"Ah. How is she?"

"Chitose-san is well."

Minoru sat down as Yuzuki serves him tea as well. He thanked her with a smile as his attention went back to Chii. "I invited you here because there's something I wish to show you."

"Chii?" she exclaimed as she tilts her head in question.

"Yuzuki."

The maid personcom walked out of the room, entering back with a package wrapped in one ribbon. She walks over to Chii, setting it down and retrieving back to her master's side.

"Open it, Chii," spoke Minoru softly with a smile.

She obeyed and opened it. Inside was a dress, laced and ribbons in white. Holding it up, she examined it, not knowing what it's for.

"Chii?" she asked.

"Tomorrow will be your anniversary with Hideki-kun. Yuzuki made this dress for you to celebrate that special moment."

"Thank you!" Chii smiled as she hugs the dress tightly.

"Don't tell Hideki-kun," smiled Minoru, "I don't want him to think he's in debt with me again."

Chii nodded as she then remembered her question from the night before. She asked in an innocent voice, "Does Minoru-san know what's a bitch and what's a pussy?"

Minoru choked on his tea as he placed it down quickly with the help of Yuzuki. Looking at the personcom, he noticed she was asking a serious question. Choking, he dismissed all the personcoms in the room, including Yuzuki.

"Follow me, Chii," he said as they resign in his study room. Pulling out a magazine that was well-hidden in one of his desk drawers, he pulled another drawer out to grab a marker. Circling something, he showed it to Chii.

On the picture was a model, naked. She had her legs spread as one hand placed underneath the right breast and the other supported her position.

"Everything inside the circle is a pussy," explained Minoru.

"And a bitch?"

"Everything outside the circle."

* * *

**Original Joke of True Meaning**

One day, a six-year-old Jimmy came home from school. He had heard the words "bitch" and "pussy" from the older kids and wanted to know what it means. So, he asked his mother.

"Mom, what does bitch and pussy mean?"

"Umm, well, bitch is like our dog, Mary. And pussy is like Mrs. Neilson's cat, fluffy."

"Oh, ok."

"Okay, run along now." then the mom went back to cooking dinner.

Jimmy went into the garage where his dad was working on the old car's engine.

"Dad, what does bitch and pussy mean? Mom said it was like our dog and Mrs. Neilson's cat."

"Son, didn't I tell you not to talk to your mother under these things. She can't handle the pressure." The dad took a playboy magazine off the top of the shelf and opened it. Flipping through a few pages, the dad took out a fat marker and circled something. Showing it to his son, he explained, "See, son. Everything inside the circle is called the pussy."

"And bitch?"

"Everything outside the circle."

* * *

-- _PenguinValentine_


End file.
